Bully and the boy
by YGO4lyfe
Summary: Yami Bakura is Domino High's most notorious bully. And what he wants he gets and right now that is Seto Kaiba. How will Kaiba react when the bully makes his advances?


**Bully and the Boy**

Title: Look up idiot…

Rating: G (There will be MA+; so delete me if you want I'm just getting out there, and fore warning would be nice.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything to do with it, or anything that Is obviously not mine.

Pairing: Seto X Moukba

Plot: Yami Bakura is Domino High's most notorious bully. And what he wants he gets and right now that is Seto Kaiba. How will Kaiba react when the bully makes his advances?

Start:

Chapter 1 – Seto eye candy Kaiba

Today was the start of term. As it was Seto's first day in the new school. Little does he know that he is a very notorious bully's eye candy.

"Take your seats!" The teacher called out.

"Over here Ryou." Bakura called and waved him over.

"Oh hello Bakura! What class do we have?" He asked as he sat down.

"English." Bakura grumbled. The teacher cleared her throat and introduced the new student to their class.

"Students this is Seto Kaiba. Please welcome him, into the environment. Take a seat next to those two until we can find you permanent seating." She greeted the class. Seto went and sat beside the two brothers, and got out his textbook.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Ryou asked.

"No." Seto said blankly. Ryou looked to Bakura for help.

"Say hello to my little brother or you'll be sorry." Bakura threatened. Seto instead didn't say a word but wrote down notes.

"Did you hear what I said or are you deaf?" Bakura growled. Seto still ignored him pretending to be oblivious to his existence.

"Hey, say hello to Ryou… Please." Bakura looked him in the eye as he said this.

"Hello Ryou." He turned back to his notes.

"What about me?" Bakura asked, faking hurt.

"What about you?" Seto sighed and said.

"Awe that hurts, but seriously I'm Bakura Sennen." He introduced himself.

Seto didn't answer him for the rest of class, finding his notes and work more interesting.

After English was gym, they were being taught the American pass time: Baseball, they were asked to meet at the batting cages.

"Ryou are you sure about this guy?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. He is in charge of Kaiba corp. I just know it!" Ryou gushed. He took the article in hand and looked over the photograph. 'It does look like him, but he has a big white and red jacket on.' He said aloud.

"I know right!" He took it back and ran off to find Yugi.

"Crazy kid." Bakura chuckled to himself. Soon he collided with none other than money bags himself.

"Watch where you're going!" Seto said through his teeth.

"Wasn't my fault!" Bakura shot back.

"Whatever." Seto got up and attempted to leave as soon as possible.

"Not so fast. You owe me." Bakura grabbed his hand and told him.

"I don't owe you anything but a punch; then again you're not worth my time." Seto spat.

"Owe, was that supposed to hurt?" Bakura was getting frustrated. He corned him by the batting cage wall.

"Move you physco!" Seto snarled angry. Bakura only smiled, he loved the corporate giant's cupids bow lips. His eyes flickered slyly between his eyes and his lips. Seto got the hint. He tried to get farther away, but to no anvil, in his attempt to escape he tripped only to be caught by the one he was running from.

Seto had to admit to admit Bakura's eyes were a lustful dark red, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Seto felt sparks, but was too ashamed to admit his attraction even to himself. Bakura however enjoyed the hell out of it. The taste of his mouth, how virgin he was to the experience. He had to admit he was becoming addicted to him; the kiss was his first taste of the powerful drug, called Seto Kaiba. Seto gasped allowing the other enterance to his mouth. Bakura's tongue encouraged his to play for dominance.

"Baku?" Ryou gasped. Bakura had Seto in a swoon like lean and was softly making out with him, oblivious to their surroundings.

Bakura growled he didn't need his little brother interrupting such an exciting moment.

"What Ryou!" Bakura snapped glaring down at his younger twin, breaking away for a moment. Seto turned red, ashamed he gave in so easily. Ryou himself turned red, and ran to find Yugi and tell him what he saw. Seto still in his arms was waiting to re capture the older twin's attention. He kissed him again before finally getting away.

"Tease!" Bakura called after him frustrated he didn't get to finish what he started. Seto fought away the blush and went to his next class.

* * *

If you want me to continue please review! Thank you! I have more Fics coming so please look at my stuff!

Luv you guys lots!


End file.
